


Three's A Crowd

by HoneyxMonkey



Series: We Are Family [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: It seems that the excitement never ends with this family, but what happens when one little hurricane turns to three?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: We Are Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851922
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

“Now if you guys need  _ anything,”  _ Rapunzel said, placing her hand on Varian’s uninjured shoulder. “You just come ask us.”

Varian nodded and smiled. “Always.” He hugged his sister. “Love you Raps.”

Rapunzel squeezed him tightly. “I love you too Varian.” She smiled at Hugo. “You behave yourself Hugo.”

“I’m  _ always  _ on my best behavior.” Hugo joked.

“Mhm,” she rolled her eyes and then smiled at her nephew. “Okay Phillip, I’m gonna miss you.” She knelt down and hugged him. “You be good now.”

Phillip nodded and smiled eagerly. “Love ya Aunt Punzie!”

She smiled and ruffled his hair before turning and walking back down the dirt path. 

Now that the little family was alone, they all let out collective sighs of relief. Phillip started running around their new front yard, excitedly chasing Ruddiger around. Varian watched his son with a small smile and felt Hugo’s hand wrapping around his waist.

“Think this was worth it?” He asked softly, hand reaching up to play with Varian’s hair.

Varian nodded and kissed his cheek. “Yes. It was.” He smiled at his husband. “It’s always worth it. As long as I have you two.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection goes by many names. For Varian, it's the sight of his family living their lives to the fullest, with no danger lurking around every corner.

Varian opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the half-closed curtains. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. He really didn’t want to get up but it was already nearly ten in the morning and he could hear Hugo and Phillip downstairs in the kitchen. He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. His hand drifted down to his left shoulder, gently rubbing the scar that had been left from the duke’s attack nearly two years ago. Sometimes Varian still had nightmares about that day.

He dragged himself out of bed and put on the shirt that he had discarded the previous night when he and Hugo had fallen into bed. Varian didn’t bother to even try and tame his hair and wandered down the stairs. 

As he descended the steps, he got to peer into the living room to see Ruddiger, fat little trash panda he was, curled up by the fireplace, sleeping on his back with Olivia snoring on his stomach. How a mechanical mouse could even snore was beyond Varian but he smiled at the sight anyway. 

He reached the sliding barn door that served as the barrier between the kitchen and the living room and smiled when he saw his son and husband in the middle of making brownies, both having splotches of the batter on their faces.

“You two have been busy.” Varian noted with a grin.

They both turned at the sound of his voice and Phillip squealed excitedly, wiggling out of Hugo’s arms and running right for him.

_ “Daaaaddddyyyyyy!!!!!”  _ Phillip all but shrieked as he launched himself into Varian’s embrace.

Varian laughed when he caught him and snuggled his son close. “Goodmorning my sweet disaster.” He smiled at Hugo who came over to greet him with a kiss. Varian hummed with delight at the taste of chocolate on his husband’s lips. “Morning my love.” He received another quick peck to the lips.

“Morning, Moonlight.” Hugo greeted as he stepped back, a smile on his face. “Just in time for brownies.” He gave his husband a side glance and a cheeky grin. “That is, of course, if you  _ consider  _ brownies a breakfast food.”

Varian laughed and kissed Philip’s head before setting him down. “Today I will.” He smiled at his husband as he cleaned up the mess on the counter. Phillip ran into the living room to play, and Varian walked over to Hugo, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his shoulder. “My love?”

“Hm?” Hugo hummed, discarding the rag in favor of bringing Varian into a proper hug, kissing at his jaw and cheek.

Varian smiled, nuzzling against Hugo’s chest. “Could you make me some coffee? I’m still barely awake.”

Hugo chuckled. “Of course I will, Baby Blue.” He kissed his temple and unwrapped himself from Varian’s embrace. “I love you.”

Varian smiled, latching himself to his husband once more, nuzzling against his back. “I love you too.”

The rest of their time in the kitchen was left to a soft and comfortable silence. When Varian got his coffee, he pulled Hugo into the living room to cuddle on the couch as they waited for the brownies to be done.

Phillip was very occupied with playing with the two animals, laughing and giggling as they chased him around the room.

Varian watched the scene with a fond smile, curled into his husband’s side, sipping on his coffee as Hugo gently ran his fingers through his messy hair. This was literal perfection. Varian didn’t want anything more than this, right here. He had his husband, his son, his family was all here and Varian couldn’t be more grateful or lucky to have them. They’d been living this calm and peaceful life for nearly two years. Everything about this was perfect, and nothing could mess it up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Hugo can still surprise his husband. Varian was't expecting this question to fall out of his love's mouth.

Hugo tapped his fingers on the table, biting his lip in thought. Would Varian say no to this? They hadn’t exactly discussed it but… Hugo  _ wanted  _ this. He wasn’t exactly sure why, he just knew he did. He sighed, hand curling tighter around his mug. It was time to bite the bullet.

He waited for Varian to come back downstairs after putting Phillip to bed. His husband sauntered into the kitchen, a grin on his face. 

“Well, I’d say that today was a good day.” He said, sitting down and pecking Hugo’s lips. “It was a good idea to take a few days off.”

Hugo smiled and kissed his temple. Maybe he could hold off asking, for just a few more minutes. “Yeah, it was. Especially with um…” he trailed off, hands wringing together. This week marked the two year ‘anniversary’ of the duke incident. All three of them often had nightmares about it during this time.

Varian gently took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Hey, I know what you’re feeling. It’s okay. We just need to remember that everyone is safe and alive.”

Hugo nodded, watching as Varian gently brushed his lips over his knuckles. “Moonlight, can I ask you a question?”

Varian looked at him and nodded, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “Always.”

Hugo took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “Varian, I… don’t really know how to say this or ask you properly but…” he took another deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about this alot and… well, I wanted to ask if you think we’re ready for baby number two?”

Varian blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that. “Well I…” he thought for a moment, mulling it over in his head. He gently rubbed circles on the back of Hugo’s hand with his thumb. “The thought hasn’t really crossed my mind. I… I’ve been so content with what we have, I haven’t really considered that we could expand our family.” He looked up at his husband. “So, you want to adopt another kid?”

Hugo nodded. “I know this seems a little sudden but I-” he let out a nervous laugh. “To be honest, after we adopted Phillip I’d thought alot about adopting a little girl and… since he’s four now and we don’t have much going on…” he trailed off again. “I guess what I’m saying is that I want to have a second child.” He looked off to the side. “And um, Phillip could have a kid close to him he could play with and-”

Varian cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, you don’t need to justify wanting this, I understand.” He smiled. “I’m not immediately going to give you an answer, let me think about it. This isn’t something we should just dive headfirst into.”

Hugo smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Hairstripe… for listening.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

Varian grinned. “I love you too.”

Their lips met softly and they both melted into it, deepening the kiss by pulling the other man close. Varian quickly settled onto Hugo’s lap as they kissed. They kept it gentle but passionate, content with holding the other close and moving their lips together in perfect synchronization. Varian buried his hands into Hugo’s hair, smiling into it as he let his fingers graze over his undercut. 

They parted for a second to breathe, and Varian started to press kisses all over Hugo’s face. The blond giggled at the tickling feeling, catching Varian’s lips quickly in a chaste kiss. It quickly turned into a game, Varian pressing fleeting kisses over Hugo’s face and jaw and Hugo doing his best to catch Varian’s lips.

This went on for just a few minutes, soon both men leaned their foreheads together. They held eachother gently, caught up in this small moment that was just the two of them.

“I love you, Hugo.” Varian whispered, trailing his fingers gently across his husband’s jaw. “With everything I am.”

Hugo kissed him gently. “And everything I will ever be.” Their lips met one more time, both having a hard time pulling back. “You’re everything to me, starlight.”

Varian smiled and sweetly placed a kiss on his husband’s nose. “I’d do anything for you.”

Hugo smiled, a small blush tinting his cheeks. “I know you would, because you have.” They kissed again. “I adore you, mon amour.”

Varian laughed and nuzzled against Hugo’s neck, hugging him tightly. “I love you…  _ so much.” _

“I love you too, Bluebird."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has answer to Hugo's question.

Varian walked down the halls of the castle, deep in thought. He’d been questioning and answering himself for the last week, going over and over Hugo’s request in his mind. He definitely wouldn’t be opposed to adopting another kid. Hugo’s points were pretty valid. Phillip would have another kid to play with, one a little closer in age. They could give another child a good home… yeah, this was all starting to sound like a really good idea.

Though, there was one thought that plagued Varian’s mind. 

_ “What if I can’t love the new baby as much as I love Phillip?” _

That thought terrified Varian. How unfair would it be to take in another child, but then have Varian not love them as much as his first son? This was one of many doubts. Many, many doubts. Though, none of them were about Hugo’s want to have the child in the first place.

Varian paused in his stroll, thoughts turning to his husband, who was in this castle somewhere, waiting for his answer. He wondered what might have come over Hugo to even want this at all? Was he not content with what they have… or was it something else?

**_____________________ **

Hugo was sitting restlessly in the Library, not focusing on the book he was reading. Was he so wrong to want this? What did Varian even think about it? Was he going to say no?

He sighed and slammed the book closed, standing up, beginning to pace the aisles of shelves that went on forever. What he  _ really  _ wanted from this was the chance to give a kid like him the chance he never got. He wanted to adopt a child from Bayangor, and he was terrified to admit that part to Varian.

He knew even travelling to his home kingdom would be dangerous. But the chance to save even one kid from having the life he’d had was worth it. He hoped Varian would see it that way.

**_____________________ **

Varian found Hugo in the Library later that day, picking anxiously at his palms as he failed to focus on the book in his lap. He smiled softly at his husband, leaning against one of the bookshelves.

“Long day?” He asked with a tease in his voice, startling Hugo some.

The blond looked up at him and smiled, closing the book. “Not really, just thinking is all.” He watched Varian sit across from him, tapping his fingers on the table. “So…?”

Varian took a deep breath and leaned forward, hands clasped together. “So I’ve been thinking… about your question… alot.”

“And?” Hugo prodded with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

“And…” Varian drew out the word, looking at the swirling pattern of the wood table. “I’ve decided yes.”

It took Hugo a moment to process before a goofy grin spread across his lips. “Yes?”

Varian nodded, smiling at his husband. “Yes.”

Hugo reached across the table, grabbing Varian’s hands with his own. “Thank you… I-  _ stars above,  _ Varian I love you so much!”

Varian laughed, squeezing his hands, bringing them up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I love you too.”

Hugo grinned, getting up to walk over to where Varian was sitting, planting an excited kiss on his lips. “You won’t regret this.”

Varian looked into his eyes, studying the varying shades of green that mixed with the golden flakes that made up his husband’s eyes. He smiled. “I don’t think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's got some doubts but Varian is a great dad :3

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go ahead and get the prologue out.


End file.
